Golden eyes
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: "We found them running from the hound which always gets his prey...But this time he didn't. Their names are Lexi and Zander. And Chiron, they stopped time." The titans are rising, heroes are needed, but will the titan's children become heroes or support their father?
1. The impossible, IS possible

Percy was enjoying a dip in the lake with Annabeth, who was telling him how life in Frisco was going. Percy was tired though; keeping an air bubble up for Annabeth was exhausting work.

Suddenly, it seemed like time itself had slowed down, seconds felt like minutes and keeping the air bubble up was to hard for him.

"POP" The big bubble burst into many tiny bubbles, and Annabeth had to resurface.

"Percy, what was that?" She asked, craning her head to catch a sight of what it could have been.

"I'm not sure, but it felt like Kronos and his time power… he could be invading!"

Annabeth didn't seem to like that answer, "Luke wouldn't, he just-"

"Annabeth," Percy interrupted. "It's not Luke anymore."

Annabeth began tearing up, "Percy, Luke's still in there, I'm sure if you just let me talk to-"

"No Annabeth, Luke's gone, Kronos will destroy you if you try to talk to him, and you know it."

"Percy, why can't you just trust me? You don't know Luke, but I do!" Brushing the tears from her eyes, Annabeth stormed off.

Percy sighed and walked up to half-blood hill.

Nico was sitting under Thalia's Pine tree, he was watching something; Two kids were fighting a large dog… or running from it.

"Nico, how can you just watch them get chased like this!"

Nico shrugged. "You said so yourself Percy, the first test is getting here alive. And. By. Yourself."

Percy sighed and sat next to Nico. He covered his eyes most of the time; the two kids weren't even armed.

It was a boy and a girl, obviously brother and sister. The boy was about 16, and had jet-black hair and terrifying golden eyes. The girl was about three years younger; resulting in 13, Nico's age. She had the same hair and eyes as her brother. It was impossible to judge their height when they were so far away, but both seemed pretty tall.

The girl and boy continued to run, but after some time the girl lost it.

"Hey, you worthless star. Come get me!"

Percy looked confused, _Star?_

"That's Laelaps, he's the hound that always captures his prey. He was sent to catch the fox, which always escapes. Zeus eventually gave up and put the two in the stars." Nico explained.

But this confused Percy even more. "Why would Zeus try to kill those two?" He asked, pointing at the kids.

Nico frowned. "Lightening thieves or somethin' ?"

"Couldn't be." Percy muttered.

"Recruits?"

"Nope. How could Kronos get a star back to life?"

"I have no clue." Nico confessed.

They turned their heads back to the fight. The girl was throwing sticks and twigs at the dog, and it lost control. It leaped on the girl and bit her on the hand she was using to hit him. She screamed and kicked and punched. Her brother ran over, but it was too late. The Dog was just about to make a swipe at her heart, when everything stopped, time itself was slowing down. Percy had heard dogs have really sensitive hearing, and time slowing must have some sort of effect on his ears, because the dog howled and ran away.

The girl stood up, she was swinging and seemed to be on the verge of losing conscious. She was clutching her hand; it was flowing with crimson blood. The weird thing was the blood had specks of gold in it: ichor.

"Lexi!" The boy cried, and ran over to 'Lexi'.

"Zander?" She mumbled. "Is it gone?"

"Yeah, Lexi! You totaled it!" Zander laughed.

"I _did_ do pretty well." She smiled, and then turned to Percy and Nico, who were coming down the hill to see them.

She scowled. "So these are the heroes who rescued us." She coughed. "Not."

Nico whispered into Percy's ear. "I didn't think they saw us?

The girl glared at him. "Exactly, you didn't think."

"How did you hear me?" Nico frowned.

The girl sighed. "None of your-" And she lost conscious.

_**Review or I will NOT continue.**_


	2. Treacherous gods and the near murder

**Thanks Karode, and Webecray for reviewing/reading. I'm updating tomorrow too... IF you review.**

Nico was impatiently tapping his foot on the big house floor, while Percy explained the issue.

"We found them running from the hound which always gets his prey...But this time he didn't. Their names are Lexi and Zander. And Chiron, they stopped time."

Chiron warily looked at the two children, Lexi muttered uncomfortably in her sleep like his gaze was familiar.

"Brother." Zander greeted coldly.

"Chiron blinked and rubbed his eyes. "It couldn't be you- you're meant to be dead!"

Zander scowled. "I thought the same when I saw you."

"Still serving father, are you?" Chiron asked in an equally fowl voice.

"Maybe, maybe not. The thing is; you can't tell. That means you can't kick me out."

Chiron frowned. "Spy?"

Zander grinned. "There's one already here. Also, you shouldn't talk like this with the… present company." He wrinkled his nose at Percy and Nico.

"Hey!" Percy persisted. "We _are_ good company!"

Nico shook his head, and said with a _duh_ tone, "he means he'd prefer it 'private'."

Percy shrugged. "If that's what you want…" He took Nico's hand and tugged him out the door.

"Zander, what age are you now?" Chiron questioned.

"One-hundred and twenty."

"Ah, I remember now. Winter, 1893. Your mother always regretted giving you up."

Zander smiled. "To add to that, I must confess; Mother may have liked to keep me-" Chiron beamed. "To do her dirty work!"

Chiron looked at the boy, and muttered sadly, "that's not true."

"I wish." Zander snorted. "In the end it was Father who saved us," He nodded to his sister. "Hecate raised us, taught us the true meaning of our lives. Did you know me and Lexi's names both mean: Defender of mankind? Father told us. He said that the gods were cruel, but Lexi wouldn't listen. She left Hecate's palace, and ventured into America. She almost _died_." He grimaced. "By being struck by lightening, attacked the living dead, half-drowned by a wave. She regretted going to the beach after that." He gave Chiron a dirty look. "Hecate feared for our lives, she took us to a hotel, _The Lotus Hotel and Casino._ We spent 104 years in there."

"I see you've gone through a lot, but Zander, Kronos is vile!"

"Oh really." He sneered. "Test it then."

"Okay-"

"Who saved me and my sisters life?"

"The fates." Chiron said solemnly.

"Wrong. It was Kronos." He said smugly. "Who warned us of the gods treachery to humankind?"

"No one, the gods are not treacherous."

"Wrong again, it was Kronos. Next question: Who gave us to someone who cared and would raise us correctly?"

"The fates." Chiron repeated.

"You get an F-, it was Kronos again."

"Zander, Kronos is using you. If you cannot see that, it means you are just too desperate to please your father to care."

'What would you care!" Zander shrieked. "Kronos raised me, saved me and was the only one who ever cared for me, other then Lexi! Why can't you just except that?"

"I cannot except anything under the truth."

Zander didn't answer; he was busily checking his sister's pulse.

"Don't leave me Lexi, you're the only one I have left." He whispered.

**_Flash back._**

_"Don't leave me Lexi, you're the only one I have left."_

_"Come on Zander, think of the city lights!" She giggled. "The city frights!"_

_Zander smiled, it did sound rather tempting, but he shook his head. "Dad said not to leave, the gods would kill us!"_

_"Aww come on. Dad said not to steal extra ice-cream yesterday, and you still took some more of that chocolate one."_

_"But it was rainbow sprinkles on top, there's NEVER rainbow sprinkles on top!" Zander insisted._

_"Fine!" Lexi said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "If you're gonna be a big baby, you can stay here! But I'm going!"_

_"I'll tell dad." Zander warned._

_"No you won't!" Lexi laughed cheerfully. "You're too chicken!"_

_"I'm not a chicken!" Zander said indignantly._

_"I never said you were." Lexi smiled._

_"But you just-" He closed his eyes with annoyance. When he opened them Lexi was gone._

_"Lexi!"_

* * *

_A dracanae slithered in; she was carrying a lifeless bundle in her hands._

_Zander looked up hopefully. "Lexi?"_

_The dracanae laid her down gently on the couch._

_"Is she alive?" Zander whispered._

_The dracanae simply nodded._

_Zander looked at his sisters burned, wet body. She had a terrified expression on her face._

_"Who did this to her?" He yelled._

_"The godsss." The monster stuttered. " They tried to murder this child of noble birth!"_

_Zander never left the safe spot again, until Hecate took them to her palace. Ever since that day, Zander told his little sister, "The gods are vile, murdering and cruel. NEVER trust them." He always adds, "They tried to kill you, an innocent kid, not doing any harm." That always gets to her. She never ran away again._


	3. The first unexpected kiss

**Three reviews, I'm touched by them- but still, ****_three_**** reviews. Do you all want me to feel this story is hated? (I'm hoping it isn't but it ain't the writer's choice, now is it?)**

**REVIEW OR ELSE~!**

"Where in Hades am I?" Was the first thing that popped into Lexi's head, the second was, "Emo dude!"

The emo kid sighed. "My name is Nico. Say it with me Ni-co."

"Em-o." Lexi repeated.

"To answer your first question, you are in the infirmary in Camp half-blood." Nico told her.

"Oh, Laelaps."

"Yeah, Laelaps." Nico paused. "Do you have a clue on who's your godly parent?"

Lexi blinked. "I don't have a godly parent. The gods are vile."

"No, Kronos is vile."

Lexi cocked her head. "How, what did he do?"

Nico gave her a weird look. "Seriously, you don't know?"

Lexi shook her head.

"Well, Kronos killed his father, ate his children, and ate humans… at least that's what the myths say."

Lexi sighed. "Yeah, what the _myths_ say."

Nico frowned. "You haven't watched the orientation film yet, have you?"

Lexi answered. "No."

"You haven't met Chiron yet, have you?"

"Yeah, of course I've met my brother, you doof!"

Nico said, "That's what your brother, Zander, called him too."

"Probably." She admitted.

"So your Lexi."

"So your emo."

"You never give up, do you?"

"What do you think?"

"Come on, now that your awake take some ambrosia and nectar, it will help."

The girl seemed horrified, "NO! That'll kill me, it's food for the gods, you dolt!"

Nico looked offended, but hid it with a _Just do it _look. "No, it will heal you, it heals all demigods."

"No, and that's final." Lexi told him. "And," She added. "I'm not a god or child of the gods.

"Whatever." Nico rolled his eyes. "When you die from wounds, blame yourself."

"When I die from immortal chocolate poison, I'll blame you."

"You soo didn't watch the orientation film."

She just glared at him; _already hate this boy,_ she thought.

"You're obsessed with the orientation film." She said simply and covered her head in the pillow.

The color in his pale skin rose to his face. "It's good film, okay."

"Whatever." Lexi's muffled voice muttered grumpily from under her pillow.

Nico sighed and began explaining about the world of gods. "Have you heard about the gods?"

Lexi grunted in response.

"Well their real, the Greek ones anyways. The titans are alive to, they always are fighting the gods, and they're evil too. "

Lexi snorted at this but remained quite.

"They've made war between all demigods and gods, this year a demigod called Luke betrayed the Olympians and became Kronos's host. Me, Percy or Thalia- the kids of the big three- are based in this prophesy to defeat them. Thalia's out though, she became an immortal huntress before she could turn 16. I'm not 16 for three years though, so either it'll be a long war or Percy's the kid of the prophecy. Which is,

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds-" _He was interrupted to a stuttering voice.

_ "And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_ Olympus to preserve or raze_ " She finished, her voice was still muffled from the pillow, but her voice sounded intimated- even scared.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She grumbled.

"I don't believe you."

"Live with lies for all I care." She stifled.

"Just get the pillow of your head." He muttered.

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"I'll tug it off myself!"

"Try me." Nico wasn't certain, but he imagined she was smirking under the pillow.

"I think I'll do just that!" He suddenly seized her pillow, and heard a squeal come from beneath it.

"I'm winning." He told her.

She squeaked a, "_Nuh uh!"_ At him.

He grinned and resolved to pull harder, and succeeded!

She must have been holding on with her hands, because as he pulled it upwards, their lips collided and remained that way for a minute. In the end it was Lexi who pulled away, she was blushing furiously.

"That never happened." She spat. "Do I make myself clear?"

Nico nodded, but a smile was plastered on his face.

"My first kiss," She grumbled. "And it had to be an emo, sad, slightly scary looking dude."

He looked at her, and disappeared into the shadows. But the sharp-eyed one may notice; he was blushing a rosy red while smiling ever so slightly.


	4. Aphrodite sees the future

_Hades captured Persephone._

**_He_**_captured __**her**__ heart._

_Hades made Persephone stay with a pomegranate._

_**He will **__make __**her**__ laugh with a pomegranate. _

Hades forced Persephone into love. ****

**_He _**_had found love in __**her**__ already._

_Persephone wanted to run away from Hades._

_**She**__ couldn't run away from __**him.**_

_Persephone's heart was broken while with Hades._

_**Her**__ heart was mended while with __**him**__._

_Hades kidnapping Persephone resulted with many killed._

**Their **love will kill more...

"History repeats itself." Aphrodite smiled as she watched the two share a unintentional kiss. She could sense the death and misery the two would cause, the daughter of time and son of death. But the sadder the better, and their story is about to get pretty sad...


End file.
